


A Town Called Hauntswitch (Extra Content)

by omnichromatic



Category: Hauntswitch, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Crush, extra content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnichromatic/pseuds/omnichromatic
Summary: Extra, non plot-related, filler chapters for my larger work, A Town Called Hauntswitch.





	1. Chapter 5.5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Town Called Hauntswitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873775) by [omnichromatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnichromatic/pseuds/omnichromatic). 



> I'm going to start making some filler chapters when I don't feel like plot stuff! 
> 
> Please read A Town Called Hauntswitch here first: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873775/chapters/44797936
> 
> This chapter is meant to be a filler, between Chapter 5 (Table for Tooth) and Chapter 6 (Half-Haphazard Haunt)

As Jude’s breaths became less and less frequent while he fell into the throes of sleep, Dammek frowned at him from across the room. He was tired, but it felt so wrong to sleep at night, with the light growling of monsters able to be heard from the boy’s window. He figured he would stay alert for a bit longer.

 

Wrapping Jude’s blanket around himself tightly like a cocoon, he examined the room as he shifted in from position leaned against the scratchy drywall. He had mostly disregarded the entire room at first, opting to look for information that Jude had lain out. The papers where the posters had been behind his bed were rustling gently from the breeze of the window, the posters rolled neatly and cast aside on the floor. Papers of conspiracies about leprechauns and aliens and cults were scattered around, and the walls were covered with posters and stickers and shelves with collectibles. The room was cluttered, but if anything it made Dammek feel a little bit more at ease. He and the human weren’t so unlike each other, really. The boy’s ferret was scurrying across the room, settling into his cage close to Dammek’s left. 

The wind whistled ever so slightly, the breeze coming in through the window and making Dammek shiver. Earth’s night time was much colder than Alternia’s, he mused, and shifted in discomfort. Jude’s breaths whistled through his teeth quietly, and Dammek fell still at the sound, resting his eyes on the alien again. He had long since taken his shades off, now clutching them in his claws in case Jude woke up. It was a bit too dark in here to really see with them on, despite his good night vision.

The boy didn’t seem uncomfortable with the window open at all, a screen covering over it likely so that his “pet” didn’t escape. Dammek could imagine all the scenarios in which a monster would be able to bust in and wreck their shit, and tried to push the paranoia out of his think pan. He shivered again at the cold breeze, and he glared daggers at the sleeping boy who wasn’t discontent in the slightest, and resolved to steal another one of his blankets. That could wait a second, though, while Dammek steeled his sneaky resolve.

 

Things got awkward pretty fast when he had decided to ramp up the black flirting a little bit, doing it to try and push existential dread out of his mind. Jude had shut him down quickly enough and acted snappy for the rest of the night, which only made Dammek more confused and pitch for him, really. It was starting to become problematic, since Jude  _ apparently _ wasn’t looking for it, but was still flirting back with him. Dammek felt like burying his head in his hands like he did when he was trying to figure out his feelings for Xefros, back many sweeps ago, anxiety and self-doubt swirling around his think pan like pitch serpents. His horn still felt light pain where Jude had grabbed it, an action reserved only for very,  _ very _ trusted individuals.

Thinking about his strained moirallegiance with the burgundyblood only made his feelings dissolve into a further mess. He was always so busy with the rebellion and so paranoid that maybe the relationship was too good for his disgusting self, so he let it twist into some kind of ashen thing, and Xefros was too pitying and wonderful to realize things and finally cut ties. Dammek whined into his sleeve at the realization that he might never see his moirail again, and the last thing he had done was order him around, exactly what he was rebelling against.  _ I really am the worst _ , he thought to himself, and sniffled a bit despite himself.   
Jude rolled over and muttered some sleepy words, probably not even awake, but Dammek had his shades back on in a flash to cover the bronze tears welling up.

“Don’ cry Joey,,. Byers’ll… keep you safe..” he murmured, and went back to snoring lightly, his mouth agape and big flat teeth sticking out awkwardly. Dammek felt his bloodpusher ache at the boy’s voice, his beautiful sleeping silhouette rising up and down lightly, contentedly. Damnit, that’s not even a pitch sentiment! He shuddered at his conflicted vacillitory feelings before finally standing up to take one of his blankets.

 

Creeping across the room, feeling the light squeak of the floorboards, he was soon standing over the sleeping boy’s loungeplank, eyes lingering on his smooth, pale face. Dammek mentally berated himself for being a fucking creep, and took the blanket, pulling lightly. However, it was tangled up around Jude’s arms, with the boy clutching at it like a lifering. Dammek gently tried to slide it out from around his arms, fingers brushing ever-so-lightly on the fabric of his sleeves. The sleeping boy finally conceded, and rolled over fitfully, arms curling out for something new to latch onto. Dammek couldn’t help but smile at the sight as he found a pillow that had been cast aside and slid it into Jude’s arms, the boy sighing sleepily and happily. The troll stood beside the bed for a moment longer, letting pleasant thoughts flow within himself, before moving to his spot against the wall, maybe a bit closer to the bed than before. Maybe.

 

-

 

A few hours passed when Dammek heard rumbling. The sounds of monsters had long since quieted, but he hadn’t really noticed until this moment, and the sound of gravel crunching under tires became apparent. He had never gotten to sleep, keeping a silent guard, and when the sound of a door and trunk slamming were obvious he bolted across the room to shake Jude awake, taking a moment to take in the sight of his sleeping face just one more time.


	2. Chapter 8.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter in between chapters 8 and 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was kinda really sad. Maybe you can tell :P

Jude’s eyes slipped closed after a huff of the sweet-smelling anesthetic, and he didn’t even get a moment to see his attacker. On the edge of his senses, he could feel his face against the scratchy grass, his breath becoming ragged.

…

At the edge of consciousness, he felt himself lifted. 

_ This is the end. _

_ I’m going to die. _

_ The cult’s going to… do… something. _

_ And I was in the way of that _

_ so now i’m through _

_ i’m sorry Joey.  _

_ over and out _

 

First, there was nothing. This is death, Jude thought. He stretched his hands out to reach for something, anything. He couldn’t even perceive his own body’s movements, feeling the cool air against his arms but yet not seeing them in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, yet there was no change. It was pitch black for as far as he couldn’t see, an empty void where he floated. And he wasn’t scared, just sad.

 

Sad he couldn’t save Joey, or Dammek, or Roxy. 

At the edge of it all, he could feel the light pressing of something up against his back. Yet of course, he was alone here. So he knew not what it could be. 

He let his eyes shut once more.

 

Bright lights. They hurt his eyes, red and green. Like lasers in a movie. Intensity, blurred lines. Jude floats above himself. He watches her get pulled in. He clutches onto her hand and lets it slip. His own tears get sucked in behind her before the portal goes dead.

_ A dream. It’s all a dream! _ He shouts to his alternate self.  _ You were never here. _

Jude, tears streaming down his face, turns away from the dead portal. He peers up at himself, floating above it all like an apparition. 

“I never left,” he says.

…

Jude opens his eyes again. He feels trapped now, inside his own skin. Skin he can’t fathom or see, but all the same he is pressured upon himself. 

_ It was a bad dream. You weren’t there. It’s not your fault. _ A mantra that Jude repeats to himself. The tears roll down his cheeks nonetheless.  _ Is this forever? _ He questions, staring out into the pitch black nothingness. He curls upon himself in terror. He can’t, not again. He can’t lose her. He can’t lose another.

…

 

Jude’s eyes slid open. He felt himself cough. His arms were tied. Dammek, unconscious beside him. And through it all, the lingering sense of abysmal dread.

 

But this was not death. Far from it, in fact. This was life, and life keeps moving forward. So must Jude. So he rolled over and let his senses return.


	3. Chapter 12.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In between chapters 12 and 13

Clover watched from his place in the grass as that woman with the pretty pink eyes stormed off, and looked up at the man. He adjusted his bowler hat self-consciously and peered upwards at Jake, who was wiping at his face a bit. 

 

“Were you talkin’ bout the game, like the one where I came about from?” he asked, blinking his large white eyes. Jake looked down at him, before sighing and lowering himself down to sit next to the small green alien.

“SBURB.” he said, and wiped at the inside of his glasses distractedly.

“You gonna make that game?” 

“I am here… I don’t know where you came from, or anything.”

Clover was silent at this. “I dunno either. I guess the game made me?” he said, shrugging. “But you didn’t make my master’s game.”

“Your master?” Jake asked, looking down.

“Yeah, dark green guy and what not, with the cape? Las’ time I saw him was when he won me.”

“Um.” Jake said, but didn’t ask what that meant. He looked uncomfortable.

“It’s okay,” he said. “I don’t really understand, but I know I just gotta listen to the boss.” 

“Right…” Jake trailed off. “Your boss… If I haven’t made the game, is he not made yet? I.. Don’t think I understand how this time thing is happening.”

“Heehee! It’s easy to get caught up in it all if you think too hard,” Clover said, picking at the grass. “No, he is already here.” 

“That… Okay…”

“There are infinite games and infinite realities in which the games are played. That’s what the second-in-command told us.” Clover sounded like he was directly reciting it.

“But only these two matter, yours and mine. And there are two more which were played so that ours could be played!”

“This is just becoming more befuddling…” Jake said, rubbing at his forehead.

“All the Felt makes fun’a me cause I listen to what he says and I remember it all. So maybe that’s why I followed you guys? Cause I don’t wanna get drubbed with a newspaper again today for rambling and youse all don’t mind too much.” 

“...” Jake just shifted in the grass, and took a closer look at Clover.

“And he says soooo many cool things! All’a everyone thinks he’s just full of himself or whatever. Like you know you aren’t even the important Jake?”

“I’m not what?”

“In the *other* game that John and Jade and Dave and Rose play, they.. They make a NEW game!! It’s so cool. But then they make the new game in a different way, and Jade is  _ your _ other self’s grandma and Roxy’s really cool… And Jane and Dirk too! Because I guess Dirk kind of sucks in this world or some shit.”

Jake listens to Clover ramble on with an ever-growing look of complete and utter confusion on his face.

“God. Are you saying that.. That I’m not even the most important person that I could be? Shucks…”

“Yeah, I guess your game is really blowed all to hell and whatnot,” Clover continued, not really paying attention as Jake got more upset.

“And the one where I came from, was only because’a my master and the troll world? They gave your frog cancer.”

“Frog.. What the friggin flip are you saying anymore.”

“Oh yeah, and the big tall horned lady! She went to where the real important Jake is and she’s helpin’ my boss, too!”

“Fuh… What the hell? Crocker?!” Jake buried his face in his hands as he tried to process the varying information that Clover was spouting.

“Yeah, and she came from the universe inside of Snowman. Man, Snowman is the coolest… Did you meet her?? I think her dress is just dashing…”

“The universe inside.. She came from.. I… Don’t understand?” 

“It’s a lot to take in at once I guess,” Clover concluded. Jake just stared at the ground.

 

“Soooo. You gonna go after my trovemate and the others?”

“...” 

“I wonder what they’re dooooooooin.”

“...”

“You seem stressed.”

“I am stressed, little green chum… Very stressed,” he said, breaking his silence. 

“What am I supposed to do? I never wanted Joey to go through that portal… I can’t expect you to understand. She was just supposed to play the game with Jude, and then they’d be safe.”

“Ain’t the game not comin’ out yet for a long time though?” he said, genuinely curious.

“Yeah. Therein lies the rub. The meteors, mine and Roxy’s, they’re coming next year. And I… what am I supposed to do about my kids?”

“I don’t know much about human kids but my trovemate seems tough.”

“I’m sure that’s some sort of alien term I don’t understand, but I don’t think that Jude is… Whatever you’re insinuating.”

“Hmm. I guess he never did say that. But there’s time yet! I bet if I went in there all cool and saved them with my luck-powers, then he’d be mine for sure!”

“...I’m not sure I’m comfortable with this manner of wooing my son,” Jake said, voicing his discomfort. “I don’t know what to do chap. Maybe you could just… Sit with me for a bit longer…? You could tell me more about… All this. If you’d like…” Jake sounded like he would rather not hear any more upsetting stuff, but knew that Clover wouldn’t back down from an excuse to continue babbling on.

“Right-oh!” he squeaked, holding out a fist for a bunp.

Jake obliged, and they both stared out at the treeline while Clover continued talking.


End file.
